A dirty little secret
by marijuane
Summary: Hein? Hermione et Snape? Non mais c’est n’importe quoi! Jamais elle ne s’intéresserait à lui enfin! Pas question qu’Harry croit des bêtises pareilles! HGSS. Chapitre 2 online!
1. Un matin plein de surprises

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trompés en arrivant ici, et que vous avez bien lu HG/SS et pas HP/SS… Et voui, pas de slash cette fois-ci! 

Aurais-je malgré tout quelques lecteurs? °angoissée°

L'idée de cette histoire est à la base un drabble écrit pour la communauté French Drabble sur le thème « traînée ». J'espère ne pas avoir fait de boulette en décidant d'en faire une fic…

Je mets rating T un peu au hasard, je ne sais pas trop où je vais, alors il est possible que le rating augmente par la suite.

o

o

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling. C'est bien dommage ma foi, il y a un grand ténébreux que j'aurais bien ramené à la maison! ;)

Dédicace: à Septentrion, Fumseck62442 et Violette Silva, mes adorables LJ-friends! Il y a des jours où je me demande sérieusement comment vous arrivez à me supporter… Bonne résolution pour l'année 2007: être moins casse-pieds! Lol. Merci à vous les filles et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira! Gros bisous!

o.

o.

_Chapitre 1_: Un matin plein de surprises

Le week-end comme tout le monde le sait, sert avant tout à traîner et dormir le plus possible, aussi en ce samedi matin, encore peu de personnes étaient hors des dortoirs et salles communes. Harry aurait souhaité être de ceux-là, mais malheureusement c'est un garçon qui n'a décidément pas de chance.

Alors qu'il dormait comme un bienheureux, voilà qu'il s'était fait littéralement attaquer par Trévor, le crapaud de Neville. L'animal avait bondi sur sa tête à trois reprises, avant d'émettre des bruits plus qu'étranges directement dans son oreille. Une sorte de croisement improbable entre jappement et bêlement… Ce n'était pas très mélodieux et pas DU TOUT agréable au réveil, merci bien!

Harry avait été obligé de se lever sous l'insistance du crapaud, et quand il avait essayé de réveiller Neville, celui-ci lui avait vaguement marmonné que Trévor avait envie de se promener, puis s'était rendormi aussi sec. Non mais il était le seul à penser qu'il fallait piquer le phénomène de foire?? Des semaines que ce _truc _leur menait une vie infernale, et personne ne mouftait!

o

Tout en pestant, Harry descendit dans la Salle Commune qui, bien entendu en ce samedi matin, était vide. Il lâcha la bête sur la moquette pour qu'elle puisse se dégourdir les pattes, et s'effondra sur un canapé. Dormiiiiiir.

Il se laissait bercer par les crachotements du feu dans la cheminée, quand il entendit une cavalcade dans les escaliers. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir Hermione arriver, échevelée, dans la salle.

- 'Lu Mione.

- Harry? Tu es tombé du lit! Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure? S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Trévor. Répondit sobrement Harry en montrant le crapaud du doigt.

Hermione haussa un sourcil à la vue de l'animal qui se prélassait près de l'âtre, s'étirant comme un chat, et attendit quelques précisions. Lesquels ne vinrent pas, Harry n'ayant aucune envie qu'on se moque de lui de si bon matin. Il lui raconterait plus tard.

Complaisante, elle changea de sujet et lui demanda s'il avait finalement fini son devoir de Potions, il se rappelait que celui-ci était à rendre pour Lundi, n'est ce pas?

- Euuuh… Ben, à vrai dire Hermione, je devais le faire hier, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps…

- Tu veux dire que tu étais trop occupé avec ta Ginny chérie, une fois de plus! Soupira Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel. Je veux bien t'aider, mais seulement si tu m'accompagnes tout de suite à la bibliothèque. Je n'aurais pas le temps après.

- Mais Hermione, c'est à peine s'il fait jour! On ne va pas travailler à cette heure-ci! Protesta Harry.

- Il est presque 9h, ce n'est vraiment pas si tôt! Et si vous n'aviez pas tous autant fait les fous dans la Salle Commune hier soir, je suis sûre que tu serais plus en forme ce matin! D'ailleurs, où est Ron? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Il dort encore?

-Et bien oui, tu sais bien que c'est une vraie marmotte! Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça?

- Pour rien! Fit-elle vivement, rougissante.

Harry n'insista pas, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Vivement que ces deux-là sortent ensemble, qu'on en finisse! Les voir se tourner autour commençait sérieusement à l'agacer!

o

Apparemment pressée de partir, Hermione lui intima d'aller chercher parchemins et plumes, et c'est ainsi qu'il fut obligé de la suivre dare-dare.

Harry se lamentait intérieurement d'être ainsi maltraité, une telle épreuve dès le saut du lit! Mais Hermione ne prêtait aucune attention à ses bâillements et ses soupirs, et avançait d'un bon pas. Harry avait un mal fou à suivre son rythme , et pour ce qu'il est de suivre sa conversation, il avait vite abandonné. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué et continuer à babiller dans le vent.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait ces temps-ci, mais elle s'était transformée en véritable pile électrique. Toujours en train de courir quelque part, toujours en train de faire dix choses à la fois, elle ne se laissait pas une minute de répit, et aux autres non plus par voie de conséquence. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quel problème provoquait cette attitude chez son amie, peut-être angoissait-elle pour les examens à venir, mais il savait en tout cas que, si elle évitait tout temps libre pour ne pas y penser, alors il serait fort malvenu de sa part de l'interroger à ce sujet.

Ce que c'était compliqué qu'en même les filles! Et Hermione était un genre à part entière! Totalement incompréhensible!

Harry bailla à nouveau.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un jour hâte de se retrouver à la bibliothèque, mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait pouvoir s'affaler sur une chaise et se cacher derrière un livre pour ronfler tranquillement.

Aussi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, Harry fit discrètement une petite danse de la joie dans le dos de son amie.

o

Son sourire extatique quitta vite son visage alors que Ginny, qui sortait de la bibliothèque, se précipitait comme une furie sur Hermione.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu oses montrer ta sale tête devant moi! Tu n'as pas honte??! »

Interdit, Harry vit Hermione reculer d'un pas sans répondre tandis que Ginny continuait à l'abreuver d'injures.

« Tu jouais à la sainte nitouche tout ce temps, mais en fait tu n'es qu'une traînée, une salope! Tu flirtes avec mon frère et pendant ce temps tu t'envoies en l'air avec un prof?! En plus avec ce bâtard graisseux! On comprend mieux maintenant comment tu as fait pour avoir toujours les meilleures notes: en écartant les cuisses! »

Croyant à une farce, Harry commença à pouffer, mais son rire se bloqua net dans la gorge à la vue du visage décomposé d'Hermione.

Ce n'était quand même pas sérieux? Elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec…. ce prof là!

Avec aucun prof d'ailleurs! Pas Hermione!

Harry s'attendait à ce que celle-ci se défende, nie en bloc les accusations de Ginny, mais elle se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil désespéré avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Il faillit en perdre la mâchoire. Non, pas Hermione et Snape??! Non mais sérieusement, ce n'était pas possible! Il rêvait! Ou plutôt il cauchemardait!

o

Il se pinça pour s'en assurer, mais apparemment, non, il était bien réveillé, et l'altercation entre Ginny et Hermione avait bien eu lieu…

Mais ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que cette histoire à dormir debout était vraie.

Il courut après Ginny qui s'éloignait au pas de charge et l'attrapa par le bras.

« QUOI?! Cria Ginny en se retournant. Oh! C'est toi Harry. Désolée, je croyais que c'était _l'autre _qui revenait…

- L'autre a un nom, Ginny! C'est mon amie, et jusqu'à présent c'était la tienne aussi! Répliqua Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de l'insulter?

- Je n'ai pas été assez claire sur le sujet tout à l'heure? S'enflamma Ginny. Cette fille est une chienne, une moins que rien!

- Tu ne peux pas sérieusement croire que Hermione ait une aventure avec Snape! S'exclama Harry. C'est n'importe quoi! Qu'est ce qui peux bien te faire croire ça? Et ne me sort pas l'excuse des notes! Hermione a des bonnes notes avec tous les professeurs, et ça depuis notre toute première année. D'après toi, elle couche avec tous peut-être? Et depuis qu'elle a 11 ans?

- Je vois! Tu te mets du côté de cette garce, plutôt que du mien! Moi, ta petite amie! Fulmina Ginny. Mais va donc lui demander ce qu'il en est! Tu verras bien! Ou mieux, demande donc à Ron! »

o

Harry regarda la jeune fille partir sans faire un geste pour l'arrêter. Il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire, il n'y avait pas de discussion possible alors qu'elle était dans cet état de rage.

Néanmoins, il ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort envers elle… Mais comment aurai-il pu se comporter autrement? Cette histoire était abracadabrante! Il ne pouvait pas y croire! Jamais Hermione ne coucherait avec un être aussi répugnant que Snape!

Cette simple idée lui arracha une grimace. Beurk, beurk, et beurk! Quelles horribles images mentales!

Non, franchement, c'était de fausses accusations… Il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Ginny, elle ne se serait pas mise dans un état pareil pour rien, mais c'était sûrement un malentendu. Il était sûr et certain qu'il y avait une explication plausible à tout cela, et il allait la trouver dès maintenant!

C'est d'un pas décidé que Harry se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il espérait bien y trouver Hermione, ou au pire Ron, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que celui-ci venait faire là-dedans.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ferait toute la clarté sur cette affaire!

o.

o.

C'est pourri et vous vous demandez comment j'ai pu écrire une horreur pareille? Il faut que j'arrête direct et me cantonne aux slashs? Ou bien, c'est supportable et vous voulez la suite? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2007!! Bizzzz.


	2. Quand tout s'écroule autour de soi

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling. C'est bien dommage ma foi, il y a un grand ténébreux que j'aurais bien ramené à la maison! ;)

Dédicace: à Septentrion, Fumseck et Violette Silva, mes adorables LJ-friends! J'ai beau vous faire attendre pour les updates, vous ne m'avez pas encore jeté de cailloux pourtant mérités! Quelle patience angélique... °big hug°

Notes: Désolée pour ce chapitre qui aura mis du temps à arriver, et pour mes excuses un peu minables... Vous savez, la vraie vie, les études, la famille, toussa...

Enfin le chapitre 3 étant déjà bien avancé, je peux vous promettre une update dans les 15 jours, si c'est pas beau ça! ;)

Au passage, j'en profite pour vous remercier de vos gentilles reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir! ♥ (normalement tout le monde a reçu une réponse perso, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à pousser une gueulante!)

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions! Bisous!

_o._

_o._

_Chapitre 2: _Quand tout s'écroule autour de soi

Vraiment étrange. Depuis ce matin, Hermione avait cette impression que tout le monde la fixait et parlait d'elle dans son dos. Devenait-elle parano?

Elle s'attendait à une matinée ordinaire, un Samedi où tout le monde traîne au lit, mais depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle des Griffondors, elle remarquait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde dans les couloirs que d'habitude...

Elle jeta un regard en arrière vers Harry qu'elle devançait d'un pas, et le voyant se battre pour garder les yeux ouverts, compris que ce n'était pas de sa part qu'elle devait attendre une réflexion quelconque.

Hermione soupira en se disant que décidément les garçons qu'elle connaissait n'étaient pas comme elle, mais alors pas du tout! Elle adorait ses amis, mais vraiment, pas moyen d'avoir avec eux une conversation autre que le Quidditch ou des niaiseries du même genre! (elle savait qu'elle se ferait huer si elle osait proférer une telle chose à voix haute sur « le noble sport » mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le penser très fort à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait...)

Elle se prenait parfois à rêver de l'après Poudlard, des études qu'elle suivrait avec des gens eux aussi passionnés de savoir, tout comme elle. Si elle devait en croire l'échantillon que constituait son entourage, ce type de personnes semblait rare, particulièrement parmi la gente masculine!

Ce qui la ramena exactement à ce qu'elle s'efforçait de tenir éloigné de ses pensées depuis son réveil: l'exception entre tous, celui qui bien qu'ayant un chromosome Y, avait également le cerveau a sa place dans sa boîte crânienne et savait s'en servir...

o.

Aaaaargh! Elle ne voulait pas se torturer là-dessus, à quoi bon retourner les événements ainsi dans sa tête? Ça ne servait à rien de ruminer, il fallait vraiment qu'elle parvienne à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Et puis il lui faudrait parler à Ron, vite. Elle n'en avait pas envie, loin de là! La discussion serait pénible, mais il fallait bien qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec lui.

Et cet idiot qui dormait comme un bienheureux à cet instant précis... C'est fou ce que ça la vexait de voir le peu d'effet que provoquait la nouvelle qu'elle lui préférait un autre!

Elle était un peu jalouse aussi, elle aurait bien voulu faire la même chose, dormir le plus longtemps possible, ne surtout pas faire face aux soucis de cette journée qui s'annonçait dure, mais elle avait malheureusement été réveillée à l'aube après seulement quelques heures d'un sommeil agité.

Pas moyen de se voiler la face hein? Si même son corps la poussait à l'affrontement, et bien affrontement il y aurait alors...

Hermione continuait d'avancer, parlant de choses bien différentes que celles qui occupaient son esprit, sachant bien que de toutes façons Harry ne l'écoutait même pas.

Elle pressa le pas pour échapper aux regards, imaginaires ou réels, qu'elle sentait toujours et arriva bientôt en vue de la bibliothèque. Juste à ce moment-là, Ginny en sortit.

La scène qui suivit sembla se passer au ralenti pour Hermione. Elle savait que c'était en train d'arriver, et en même temps, tout son être lui hurlait que "non, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était pas en train de lui dire ça! ". Incapable d'affronter Harry, dont le regard posé sur elle lui semblait tout d'un coup empli de haine et de mépris, elle s'enfuit, au bord des larmes. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir se défendre, jurer que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge, mais hélas...

o.

o.

Les joues encore brûlantes de la honte subie, elle alla s'installer sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui aucune équipe ne s'entraînait, et elle se doutait que personne ne penserait à la chercher ici. Enfin, si qui que se soit veuille lui parler s'entend...

Ginny visiblement la haïssait à présent, Harry ne voudrait certainement plus lui parler, et Ron...

Dire qu'elle s'imaginait que ça lui était égal, elle n'avait vraiment rien vu venir... Son meilleur ami! La trahir de cette façon!

Non, il y avait une erreur, Ron n'avait pas dû le faire exprès, il avait lâché le morceau sans faire attention, et malheureusement les rumeurs circulent vite… N'est ce pas?

Hermione se cacha la tête dans les mains, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper quelques larmes. Pas des larmes de peine ou de faiblesse, non, c'était simplement l'expression de son choc et de sa fureur. Elle regrettait avoir seulement envisagé se montrer gentille avec Ron, il ne le méritait pas! Et sa soeur alors... Comment osait-elle l'attaquer de la sorte? Ce qu'elle faisait ne la regardait pas, elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre!

o.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione réussi à se calmer, parvenue à une décision: pas question de laisser son seul dernier ami entre deux feux. Elle allait trouver Harry et s'expliquer avec lui. D'accord, il le prendrait mal c'est sûr, on parlait quand même des relations 'extra-scolaires' d'Hermione avec le professeur qu'il haïssait depuis des années... Mais! Il y avait une possibilité qu'il comprenne, ou tout du moins lui pardonne, et comme elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre lui aussi, il fallait tout lui dire.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il ne l'avait pas regardé particulièrement méchamment tout à l'heure... Sur le moment, elle aurait pu jurer lire du rejet dans ses yeux, maintenant elle n'en était plus si sûre. Elle était tellement sous le choc des insultes de Ginny qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires.

Même si Harry détestait Snape -et qui le blâmerait pour ça!- , Hermione doutait qu'il la condamne sans même avoir les détails de l'affaire.

Ses réflexions ayant affermi sa détermination, elle se leva et partit en direction du château. Il lui fallait se préparer aux regards qu'elle ne doutait pas devoir affronter, ce serait difficile à supporter, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

o.

Hermione songea avec une joie malsaine que maintenant tout s'éclairait. L'impression qu'elle avait eu ce matin, celle d'être fixé dans les couloirs était correcte : Ginny avait battu le rappel des troupes et avait propagé la rumeur le plus vite possible auprès du plus grand nombre. C'était tellement elle cette attitude! Infantile au possible... Avec tous les amis qu'elle avait dans les différentes Maisons, Hermione savait que toute l'école bruissait déjà du détail de ses frasques, lui imputant des actions qu'elle n'oserait pas imaginer sans rougir et encore moins exécuter. Mais qui l'écouterait maintenant, qui la croirait si elle essayait de nier les rumeurs exagérées?

Sa vie à Poudlard allait devenir un enfer à cause d'une enfant pourrie gâtée et égoïste! Était-elle incapable de réfléchir rien qu' une minute pour ne pas se rendre compte du mal que ces rumeurs allaient faire, non seulement à la scolarité d'Hermione, mais peut-être aussi à sa future carrière. Être pointée du doigt comme l'amante d'un ex-Mangemort n'allait pas faire un CV très efficace!

Hermione connaissait les liens qui unissaient les membres de la famille Weasley, mais quand même, il ne fallait pas exagérer! Ginny lui rappelait vraiment Mme Weasley après les articles de Rita Skeeter... Pourquoi toujours penser qu'elle était en tort hein? A croire qu'en fait, elles n'attendaient que la preuve qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur, qu'elle ne méritait pas leur Ronald chéri... Et bien Hermione s'en fichait, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'entretenait plus aucun espoir, il avait bel et bien le quotient émotionnel d'une petite cuillère celui-là!

Hermione fulminait, serrant les poings et grinçant des dents, incapable de contenir sa rage. Elle se rendait bien compte que ce n'était qu'un sentiment passager, elle ne se fichait pas de Ron, au contraire elle avait toujours énormément de tendresse pour lui... Cette colère n'était qu'une façon de tenir sa douleur à distance, et elle n'était vraiment pas pressée de découvrir l'étendue de celle-ci face à la trahison de son ami de toujours.

Mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle se laisse aveugler par tous ces sentiments. Lorsqu'elle serait face à Harry, elle ne devrait pas attaquer Ron, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de craquer. Il fallait qu'elle soit stoïque, maîtresse d'elle-même. Ce n'est qu'en parlant raisonnablement qu'elle parviendrait à se faire comprendre. Si elle y arrivait...

Pour elle-même, cette histoire était difficile à appréhender, alors comment l'expliquer? Un jour, Snape était le pire homme qu'il existait sur la planète et quelques semaines plus tard, son cœur manquait un battement lorsqu'elle l'apercevait ou entendait sa voix.

Hermione se demandait si elle n'avait pas tourné folle, ou si quelqu'un n'avait pas versé une quelconque potion dans son jus de citrouille. Pourquoi pas un coup des Serpentards?

o.

Mais au fond, elle savait parfaitement que tout cela était vrai, elle n'était pas la victime d'une mauvaise blague, c'était ces propres sentiments qu'elle ressentait... Et c'était bien ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Ce fût lors d'un simple cours de potions que tout bascula.

Elle regagnait sa place après être allée chercher un ingrédient manquant -elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir pris plus tôt!- et avait incidemment jeté un œil par dessus son épaule, apercevant une expression étrange sur le visage de son professeur.

Il lui avait fallu un instant pour décrypter ce regard particulier qui suivait ces mouvements, la détaillait des pieds à la tête, elle ne pouvait pas croire que _lui_ entre tous soit en train de la reluquer!

Mais il y avait plus que cela, c'était différent de la manière dont les garçons de son âge pouvaient regarder les filles: il y avait une avidité dans ses yeux, quelque chose d'effrayant par son intensité, et en même temps hypnotisant. Il ne la regardait pas, il la déshabillait, la dévorait en pensées...

Elle s'était assise le souffle court et le rouge aux joues, refusant de répondre aux questions de Harry. Elle lui voyait mal lui expliquer les raisons de sa gêne, lui dire qu'à cet instant précis elle se sentait comme à nue, vulnérable, et encore moins avouer que cette sensation et ce regard sur elle lui avait été étrangement agréable.

Elle avait fui la salle dès le son de cloche ce jour là, mais bien entendu, n'avait pu s'empêcher par la suite de jouer avec le feu...


End file.
